Influence
Influence measures the sway a character has on his environment, specific social constructs, and his importance in the general scheme of things.There are two aspects to this background. Rating The first, marked with dots, is an indication of a character's rank within a specific group or faction. It marks the character's place in the pecking order, and how much authority she can call on. The following are some examples of Influence backgrounds. There are many titles for each dot of these backgrounds, those listed are simply the norm of progression. Priest: X You are either a worshipper, or not involved with the religion whatsoever. ● Initiate. You tend to the holy statues, and perform tasks for your superiors. ●● Acolyte. You likely function as a scribe, and may be called upon to perform sermons. ●●● Annointed. You are the leader of a small temple, or perform sacred rites in larger cults. ●●●● Augur. You interpret the will of the gods, and may sit on the highest state councils. ●●●●● High-priest/ess. The earthly embodiment of divine authority. Magistracy: X You are a commoner or perhaps even less. ● Clerk (Mar Bani). As a lesser functionary, you might serve higher offices and collect taxes. ●● Courtier (Mar Ekalli). A palace official, often trained as a scribe. ●●● Intendant '''(Mar Damqi). Responsible for drafts, carrying out decrees and handling all sorts of diplomatic and public affairs. Addressed as Effendi. ●●●● '''Wazir. (chancellor, vizier) A minister and advisor to the king. Addressed as Your Excellency . ●●●●● Lugal. (ruler, owner) A title possessed by the Emir (king), and even some elders (more honorary than official, and in relation to districts). Asshuri X Civilian. ● Infantry. You are an initiated member of the Asshuri, and belong to a company. ●● Cavalry. You are a rider, and likely have many kills to your name. ●●● Captain. You lead a company of Ashurri, be it in your home city or elsewhere. ●●●● Tribune. You lead a chapter of ashurri, and select the Minister of War. ●●●●● Al-Nafir. You are the minister of war, sword of the Triumvirate. Reputation The second aspect of influence, represented by the squares, is an indication of a character's reputation relating to her position. It is marked with slashes, just like the health chart, because it is more likely to fluctuate during the course of a given story. It represents a character's status and determines how successful he is when appealing to others by dint of his standing. X You hold a position, but stay out of the limelight. ● You are recognized by your peers. ●● Your opinion is valued. ●●● Your opinion is sought after, and you are often involved in faction disputes. ●●●● Your reputation may exceed you even outside the faction. Highly involved in any faction affairs. ●●●●● You are the face of your faction. Positions As noted, the ranks listed under Influence are standard titles, but there are a host of positions that members of these groups may hold. Here is an expanded list of these appellations, but it is by no means exhaustive. Listed beside the title is the lowest ranking with which one can attain the title, though often it is held by a higher rank. The MAGISTRACY Secretaries and liutenants '''varied- Often, higher positions will institute an official title for their closest aides. Examples would be: Reis-Effendi (recording scribe for the Council of Elders), Liutenant of the Grand Visier, Treasurer's Page, Scribe of the Judge, etc. '''Mohtaseb 3 Controller of markets, public works and local affairs. Nazir 2- An inspector. Treasurer 3 or Priesthood 2+Aristocracy 2 - The chief treasurer does not manage the coffers alone. Trusted priests and scribes take care of the minor details and daily routines of the treasury. They are often expected to have knowledge of religious rites, as they must coordinate with the temples daily. Other NOBILITY Governor 4- Sometimes, Elders are given authority over towns or other areas under the city's control. They hold governing power, and must report to the Emir if summoned. PRIESTHOOD Teacher 2/3 Asu 2-The Asu healers prepare herbal remedies and set broken bones. They keep their herbal recipes a complete secret. Ashipu 3- These healers are exorcists who use incantations to drive demons (diseases) away from the patient, often driving the demon into swine, sheep or statues, which are then destroyed. Baru 4 - Baru healers are diviners who can determine what sin or violation caused the creation of the demon that brought about the illness They practice hepatoscopy, using animal livers to read the intent of the gods. The baru healers believe that if they can decipher the signs and portents from the gods, then humans can act wisely when the preordained events come to pass. The baru healers also develop occult arts and ritualistic formulas to influence the gods whose decisions determine human fate and to ward off demons. Once a priest has reached this level of wisdom, he may be invited to sit on council of Elders and recieve the title of Augur. Sacred Prostitute 1-3- Although their status varies from cult to cult, they serve an important function in attracting worshippers and amassing wealth for the temple. Harem-master 2/3- A master of the Harem is present in most temples that employ sacred prostitutes. Often, it will be a male eunuch. The royal harem master is a much more prestigious position, one only an Annointed may perform.